


The three houses of beauxbatons

by MOrignal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Beauxbatons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOrignal/pseuds/MOrignal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what the houses of l'Académie de Magie de Beauxbatons looked like ?<br/>Because as a French person I have and I wrote about it, so here's what I'm thinking.<br/>Of course the three houses will go by Liberty, Equality, Fraternity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maison Labradorable

"Maison Labradorable" means "House sweet labrador" because it's formed on the words "labrador" and "adorable" (sweet).

They embody Fraternity. They are caring, sweet, devoted, generous.

 

They are the security squads during marches or strikes.

They are the ones who put pillows under the heads of their fellow students who fell asleep on their books.

They are great cooks they can put together a couscous, Basquaise Chicken or Creme Brulee if you feel sad at 3 am.

They are the ones who look after you when you drink too much.

They always have medications in their pockets or bags in case you need it.

They reminds you of your homework or that you need to take time off.

They're good at Care of Magical Creatures and Potions.  

 

House Labradorable is known for being very inclusive. They often took care of muslims, algerians, jews, queer people, anyone who was discrimated against and persecuted.

House Labradorable blazon is a Labrador surrounded by autumn leaves with yellow and green barred by a thin red line.

Their animal is a labrador because it is a dog trained to guide people and help them.

Their colors are red, green and yellow. They are autumnal colours, because it's supposed to be a very cosy season and also a transitory season, in-between summer and winter, a season to link two opposites. It used to be green and yellow to remind of autumn leaves (which are also drawn on their blason and scarves) but they added the red in 1871 after the Paris commune to support the Communards who had all been killed by the government during what was named La semaine sanglante (the Bloody Week). That red symbolized the Commune flag and the blood of the dead. To Labradorables it was a bit like the "Je suis Charlie" we wear these days.

 


	2. Maison Cavalégant

"Maison Cavalégant" means "House of the elegant horse", it comes from the latin "caballus" (that made words like cavalier or cavalerie in french) and includes the word "élégant".  In French "élégant" doesn't only mean "well-dressed" but also "with a nice spirit, respecting of the others".

The Cavalégant embody Liberty.

 

They go by the philosophy of the Lumieres' philosophers.

They believe in freedom of speech, cult, opinion...and for some of them sexual freedom, freedom to drink, to not drink, to do what they want...

Every once in a year you'll hear a young Cavalégant say : "Yes I can jump from the Bell Tower because I am free to do so !". Young Cavalégant can be pretty bold and reckless, before they understand that it's not because you're free to do something that you should do it. But, before that, they throw decadent parties, pull pranks and risk their lives more than once just because they can.

When they're wiser, they are really tolerant and always try to not judge people and keep away from prejudices. In the Cavalégant common room, in a quiet corner away from the party, there are groups of older students peacefully exchanging ideas and debating. When there is a fight somewhere in Beauxbatons someone will usually fetch an older Cavalégant to calm down everyone and bring peace back in the debate.

Their free spirit make them very creative, especially in the clothes field. Basically, they launch a new trend every week in the school. The designer who created Beauxbatons' uniform was a Cavalégant and designed the clothes to be elegant, practical, gracious, stylish, warm when you're cold and cool when you're too hot, full of pockets, full of possibilities for accesorizing. They often are the best-dressed and well-mannered hence their name.

They make good lawyers but crappy judges (since they can't...judge). They also make good Historians, journalists and...wand-makers. Because can you imagine a wand-maker refusing to sell you a wand because it's a type of wand that could indicate you'll do evil ?

 

Their animal is a horse, free as the wind that can go from wild animal to clever and noble creature. Their blason is a horse on a field of deep blue with silver stars because their only limit is the sky.


	3. Maison Hippotégaux

House Hippotégaux embodies Equality. It comes from "hippopotame" (hippopotamus) and "égaux" (equals).

For most of them equality means giving everyone the same chances.

They came up with the idea of a map of the castle and giving it to first years.

On the first days of school you can always find Hippotégaux in the hallways giving maps and leaflets and pointing first years to their classrooms, common rooms, or to the library and the infirmary.

 

Their alumni association is quite strong and they keep helping everyone after they graduate from Beauxbatons. It also was an ex-student from Beauxbatons who had the idea of providing muggle parents with information on the school, the classes and basic wizarding culture.

 

Hippotégaux also organize after-class workshops where they help everyone with their homework. Some of them set up career advice or love advice workshops.

They are known to often exhaust themselves trying to help everyone, but Labradorables take care of them. Some Hippotégaux think at some point of their lives that helping everyone is impossible so they'd rather not do anything for anyone thinking that this way they act the same with everyone.

Because of their love for equality they often set up strikes and marches to fight against some law.

 

They're very good at potions and arithmancy.  
Hippotégaux make very good judges, law-makers, teachers, and scientists.

 

Their animal is an hippopotamus. Nobody knows why anymore but it's a very calming animal so everyone llves it. Their color are black and white for balancing opposites.


End file.
